Careless Wager
by Zyra M
Summary: Han makes an impulsive bet with Leia and instantly regrets it, but is unwilling to back down. Leia does everything she can to make sure that he loses.


This story is meant to just be a bit of pure fun, not to be taken particularly seriously. Please let me know what you think if you read it!

* * *

Han and Leia had been arguing. It had begun as a silly argument over who was supposed to take care of the maintenance on their home garbage disposal unit, which, left unattended, was now inoperable. Leia insisted that she had told Han to take care of it, and Han insisted that she had done no such thing but rather had said that she would handle it.

The disposal long forgotten, the argument had deteriorated into a battle of stubborn wills. It was no longer about who was supposed to fix what, but rather who was right and who was wrong. And both of them being notoriously unrelenting, it was inevitable that neither one of them could possibly win.

"You never told me to fix it. If you had, I would've done it."

"Do you have selective memory? I told you about it weeks ago. Stop denying it."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes, I guess I am."

"That hurts, Leia. That really hurts."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, you big baby."

Han was still apparently not prepared to back down, but threw up his hands under the mounting frustration. "Ok, fine then. You know what? I'm not putting out tonight."

That, she did not expect to hear. After a stunned moment of silence, Leia looked at him incredulously. "You can't be serious. _You_?"

"Nope, that's right. In fact, you're not getting any of _this_ for a week," he said as he pointed his thumbs at his chest.

She couldn't prevent the laughter that bubbled up at the thought of such a ridiculous threat. Han Solo was never one to miss an opportunity, and now he was going to hold out on her? She recalled an evening not long ago when they were watching the news, and an advertisement came up for a medication to help men with erectile dysfunction, and something about erections lasting more than 4 hours required a doctor. He asked her if she thought he should see if he could get some of that medicine. She had told him that usually her only hope of ever getting anything done when he was around was wearing him out, and if he did take anything, he'd likely never again be willing to leave their bedroom. He didn't seem to think that would have been such a bad thing. "You wouldn't last a day."

"Oh, come on, I last way more than that all the time."

"Of course you do, when I'm not around. Neither one of us is going anywhere for a while."

"I'm not some sex-crazed maniac, you know."

She raised an eyebrow at him, and he frowned at the trap he seemed to be setting up for himself. He raised a finger to silence any reply she might be trying to formulate. "Don't say it, Leia. I'm not kidding. I bet you I can hold out for a week." He didn't seem to be angry, more like he was trying to prove her wrong just for the sake of it.

She took the bait, knowing it was a sucker bet. "Ok then, flyboy, what's the bet?"

Han mulled it over for a moment, looking at the ceiling and rubbing his chin in contemplation. He was doing a fairly good job of acting aloof, but she could tell that he already greatly regretted the words that had been spilling out of his mouth. It was just unfortunate that he was too stubborn to admit it. "All right then, if I win you have to fix the garbage disposal and give me a massage every night for a week."

"Oooh, high-stakes. So what do I get if I win?"

"Well that's easy, you get mind-blowing sex with me," he finished with a wink.

She simply rolled her eyes. "No thanks, I'll take the massage. Sounds like a nice way to end each day. And of course you get to fix the disposal. This is going to be fun." She held out her hand to shake on it. "Do we have a bet?"

He looked at her hand and took it firmly with a smug look on his face. "You got it."

"I'll see you in a bit, flyboy. I've got some laundry to attend to." After she walked past him she reached back to give him a light smack on his behind. It was going to be a lot of fun to tease him until she finally won this bet.

* * *

With the laundry taken care of, Leia found herself with an unusual stretch of free time. She'd had several early morning meetings in the past couple of days, and relished the thought of getting into bed early and having herself a good night's sleep. Given these circumstances, the timing of Han's misguided wager worked out quite well. Curling up into bed with her data pad, she even made the time to read a bit of a dramatic story by a popular author. Typically, being popular didn't always equate to particularly stunning literature, but it was usually at least good enough for mindless entertainment, which at the moment was all she was really looking for. Being as busy as she usually was, she didn't often have the time to immerse herself in fictional works purely for her own enjoyment, but was grateful for the scarce free moments when she could manage. It reminded her of when she was a child and had loved the opportunity to escape with a bit of reading, especially anything not of the text-book nature.

By the time Han came into the bedroom for the night, she had almost forgotten the unfortunate bet they'd made. He appeared to be trying to avoid eye contact as he stripped down to his snug briefs and headed to the 'fresher to brush his teeth and wash his face. Leia peeked up from the glowing screen of her data pad, wondering if he might try and pretend that the entire conversation they'd had earlier had never happened. She kind of wished he would.

When he emerged, he simply slipped under the covers and turned off his light. "G'night, Leia," came his muffled response from against the pillow.

So it appeared he was going to attempt to win this bet. It wasn't often that Han wore _anything _to sleep when they were home alone, even his briefs. She figured this was some ridiculous attempt to shield himself. She wasn't worried yet, though. This was only the first night. There were still six more to go.

Exhausted, Leia deposited her data pad on the bedside table and turned off her light. "Goodnight, Han."

* * *

Leia was relieved that she did not have anything pressing on her agenda for the next morning, so she was able to sleep until she awakened naturally. She rolled over to find the sun beaming in through the window, lighting the Coruscant sky and illuminating the empty half of the bed beside her. She was fairly certain that Han didn't have anywhere to be that morning either, so this was a surprise.

Rising and putting on her robe, she walked out into the living area. "Han?" She got no response other than silence. _Oh, he is _really _being stubborn now, isn't he? He can't just avoid me all week._ She sighed and went to comm him and heard his static voice finally answer.

"Anything wrong, Leia?"

"No, Han. Everything is fine. Where are you?"

"I just figured since I had some time I'd come tinker with some things on the _Falcon _with Chewie."

"Han, this isn't fair."

The mocking tone in his voice was evident. "What do you mean, sweetheart? What's not fair?"

"You can't just avoid me all week, you know. That makes it too easy. Besides, my schedule is pretty cleared up and it'd be nice if I at least didn't have to eat all of my meals by myself."

"Okay, okay. I promise I'll be home to have lunch with you, all right?"

At least she was getting somewhere. "You'd better mean that."

"Of course I do. I'll even pick up something on my way back so you don't have to cook."

"Sounds good, see you then."

"Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, Han."

With the communications terminated and no need to worry about preparing any food for their lunch, Leia was suddenly very aware that she had an entirely free morning, so she decided to continue with her recreational reading. This particular novel was an adventure story of a woman who chartered boats on one of the more far off water planets to take visitors out on excursions. She had been hired by a rather obnoxious man to be taken out for a few hours since he had never been out on the sea. But they were boarded by intruders and left marooned on an island, struggling to figure out a way to get off. Like any predictable story of this nature, what had started as a mutual hatred was turning into a mutual attraction. Normally Leia wouldn't bother herself with such trivial and mindless entertainment, but sometimes it was just fun to enjoy a simple, slightly trashy bit of reading.

It was just before Han returned home with their lunch that Leia finished reading the consummation of this unlikely relationship, and she couldn't help but feel a bit, say, _anxious_ for his return.

"Hey, I got us some Corellian stew," Han said, startling Leia on the couch. "Are you still reading that?"

"I hardly ever get a chance to read just for the pleasure of it. I figured I'd do it while I can."

Han had walked into the kitchen with the take-out and called back, "Good for you. So, what's it about?"

"Well, it starts out as an adventure, but it sort of turned into a love story."

He returned with two steaming bowls in a tray and placed it on the table in front of Leia before sitting down beside her. "Kind of like us, you mean," and he winked at her.

"Not so much at the moment."

"Hey, just because I'm not giving you any lovin' doesn't mean I don't _love _you. You gotta admit, I'm doing a pretty good job so far."

"Han, it's been roughly 18 hours. Don't be so smug."

"Easy with the name calling, Your Worship. Do you want some of this stew or not?"

Feeling a bit defeated, she simply replied, "Yes, please."

"Great, here you go."

He handed her a bowl and she began sipping at the spicy liquid. She hadn't realized how hungry she'd been until she actually started eating.

"So who wrote this masterpiece you've been reading for the past couple of days?"

"Kala Sagen."

"Oh yeah? She's pretty popular, huh?"

"At the moment, very. I figured I'd see what the fuss is all about."

"And?"

"It's not the most well-written thing I've ever come across, but she's kept me engaged. I can see why she's popular though, there's some pretty steamy stuff in here."

That got a raised eyebrow from her husband. "Oh, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. Some of it even steamier than some of the unauthorized and completely made up stories we've come across based on _our _relationship."

Since their story and their wedding had become known throughout the galaxy, it had brought about all sorts of beings who seemed to have become fascinated by the couple. Leia had found some fairly racy fictional accounts of her and Han's nocturnal activities. Unable to figure out why anyone would care about such things, she had avoided actually reading any of it until her curiosity got the better of her and she had finally sat down and read a few to see what kinds of ideas people had in their heads.

A favorite scenario seemed to be the two of them spending the entire trip to Bespin locked up in Han's cabin while they made love for days on end. Han was reading over her shoulder and quipped that that was how he'd _wished _that trip would've gone. She elbowed him in the ribs, but fondly remembered when they'd finally made love for the first time, after celebrating the battle of Endor, when the war was finally over and they could finally express their love for one another at a time when finally nobody was just about to kill them. It was that memory, not the incredible invasion of privacy she'd been reading, that had triggered the evening of lovemaking that followed, also an attempt to outdo the near-perfect sex depicted on the data pad. She did have to admit though, that she did appreciate the fact that the authors of these ridiculous fabrications had been quite generous in describing her body.

"Wow, sweetheart," Han snapped her back into the present. "That must be some pretty erotic stuff in there. I hope it didn't get you too worked up."

She felt a familiar arousal stirring inside of her, and she became immensely annoyed at Han's incredible confidence in his ability to remain abstinent. Under normal circumstances, by this point he'd have both of them completely undressed. She decided to try not to let him have the upper hand in this one. "A little, maybe. The guy in the book is pretty amazing. I'm not sure you'd be able to measure up."

Han choked on the bit of stew he'd been slurping up as she'd said the words. After composing himself with a sip of water, he finally replied. "I'm pretty sure I'd do just fine against anyone."

"Really? I wouldn't know. Why don't you prove it."

"Nuh-uh, no way. I'm not _that _easy," Han said as he placed the now-empty bowl on the table and stood in front of her.

Leia feigned innocence. "What do you mean?"

"You _know _what I mean. I haven't forgotten about our bet, you know."

"Oh, right. The bet."

"_Oh, right," _Han mocked. "This can all be avoided if you just admit you were the one who was supposed to fix the disposal."

Leia crossed her arms in front of her. "Hah, not likely."

"Then you're just going to have to cool it for a couple more days."

"Six days, actually, Han."

She saw the lines in his forehead appear as it seemed to dawn on him what, exactly, he had gotten himself into. "Six, whatever. It doesn't matter. I have to go back to the _Falcon _to meet Chewie, anyway."

"But you've barely been home for 15 minutes."

"Sorry, sweetheart." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "I'll be home for dinner."

He was out the door again before she even had a chance to say goodbye. He seemed to be doing a much better job of this than she had anticipated, and it was starting to drive her crazy. _All right, enough with the subtleties. It's time to star playing dirty. _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Han felt terrible that he had left Leia so abruptly, but he was not going to be the one to back down. He silently cursed himself for letting such a ridiculous phrase leave his mouth as an impulsive last resort. _I'm not putting out tonight? What the hell was I thinking? _

He had just spent a brief afternoon stint with his admittedly turned-on wife and he'd left her hanging. Would it have really been such a bad thing to have to fix the disposal? It definitely wouldn't be such a bad thing to give Leia a massage every night, as surely that would lead to other stress-relieving activities. He just had this inexplicable need to prove himself right, no matter what ridiculous claims he might have made. It was simply a matter of principle.

Han was starting to feel incredibly tense, and there was only one truly good way he could think of to get rid of it. Unfortunately, his ego was unwilling to relent, and he could only hope that a few hours of working on his trusty ship's repulsor's might burn up some of this restless energy.

After a few hours of welding, Han had come across a particularly stubborn access panel bolt. In his frustration, he found himself pounding his fists into the wall and letting out a string of curses that would likely make most spacers blush. Just after he slammed his own forehead to the wall, he heard Chewbacca's questioning growl from around the corner. "Fine, fine. Sorry. Just frustrated, that's all. I'll try and keep it down."

There was another question. "I know, I know. It's just... well, I said a really stupid thing last night and I'm really paying for it now."

Chewie indicated that certainly this was not the first time Han has said something stupid that he regretted.

"Ha-ha, fuzzball. But really, this was one of the worst ideas I've ever had, but I can't back down now. You know how much I hate admitting I'm wrong."

That was an understatement. Chewie followed with another question.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's too ridiculous to repeat. Just be prepared for a lot of frustration on my part for the next few days."

Chewie gave him one last growl and left him to his work. Han went back to the bolt and still found it unwilling to budge. He punched the wall so hard his knuckle started to bleed. At least the pain took his mind off other things temporarily. _Solo, how do you expect to make it six more days like this? _

* * *

Han's return home that evening had brought on more silence than when Leia had been alone earlier. She was becoming increasingly irritated with him, and several more chapters of passionate sex on the beach was not helping matters. She recalled a time when she and Han had actually had a chance to vacation on a remote planet and engaged in something similar. The memory was powerful enough that Leia nearly had to take matters into her own hands, so to speak, but she preferred the notion of reenacting a similar version with her husband upon his return. He must've been having more trouble with this than she was, right? It was time to use her feminine charms to crumble his resolve.

After enjoying a post-dinner bath to ease her senses, Leia found Han lounging on the couch in the living area of their apartment, reading his data pad. _Easy target,_ she thought as she snuggled up next to him. He pretended not to notice.

She leaned her head against his arm. "Any interesting news today?"

"Nope, pretty slow, which is always a good thing."

"Mmmm..." she agreed. Under normal circumstances Han would've wasted no time seeing that Leia was obviously instigating something, but he was still being too stubborn to relent. She nuzzled his arm and moved her way up to his neck, then slowly moved on to nibble on his ear before she flicked it with her tongue. She sensed his muscles tensing and the goosebumps that formed on his neck, though he still pretended not to notice. _I'm not going to make this any easier, _she thought wickedly as she placed her left hand on his knee and started slowly sliding it up his inner thigh.

"Are you trying to get me in the sack, Princess?"

"Only if you want to," she said, making sure that the heated breath that escaped her as she spoke the words was aimed at the sensitive spot behind his ear, and she wet it again with her tongue.

"I told you, I'm not putting out tonight or any other night for the next week. You're just going to have to wait." His voice shounded shaky. She must've been getting somewhere.

"We'll see about that," she said as she slowly moved her hand further up his thigh between his legs, knowing that if she did this right, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Before she reached her destination, she felt his right hand clamp down on hers, halting her progress.

"No means no," he smiled down at her with that increasingly smug look on his face she was starting to get incredibly annoyed with. Still, she thought she sensed a stirring beneath his belt buckle, and she might finally be getting closer.

"You know, if you keep this up for too long, when the week is finally up, _I'm _not going to put out. I'm going to bed. Are you at least going to join me at some point?" She had already stood up and started walking towards the bedroom.

"Sure, just don't expect any of the good stuff."

"Don't be so confident. You know you won't last."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart. Goodnight."

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Leia walked off towards the bedroom. Although this game was fun to play for the time being, she knew it was going to get old fairly soon. After all, she had needs too, and just thinking about not making love to Han for a week while he was right there and available was not very pleasant. She knew he would cave, though. Eventually. She still had a few tricks that she was pretty sure he couldn't resist.

* * *

About an hour after Leia had retired for the evening, Han entered the bedroom. Though proud of himself for being able to maintain the façade that he wasn't absolutely dying to make love to Leia every second that they'd shared together that day, he was already feeling dangerously close to giving in. He couldn't recall any other instance in which he would've _stopped _Leia from touching him. Though proud of his acting job so far, he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up. He had to admit though, it was kind of fun to have her fawning all over him. The teasing was sure to make the end result all the more satisfying when the week was finally up.

_Week? What was I thinking?_

After splashing some cold water on his face, Han quietly emerged from the 'fresher, once again opting to wear his briefs, and slid into bed next to his wife. She was turned away from him and he tried not to disturb her as he reached over to grab some of the covers. She stirred as he pulled his share over onto himself, then he felt her roll over and drape an arm over his chest and her leg over his.

It didn't take him long to notice that she wasn't wearing anything.

_Oh, shit._

Han swallowed hard. She was going to make this really, _really_ difficult. He lay perfectly still, afraid that any bit of friction between them would set him off and already he could feel his arousal building. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to think of anything to calm himself down. Finally, he settled on an image of an irritating argument between Chewie and Threepio earlier in the day, and the frustration he felt listening to it returned and took his mind elsewhere until he felt Leia's hand start playing with the hairs on his chest before sliding down under the waist line of his briefs.

_Great thinking, Solo. Sure, wearing your underwear to bed will protect you. Idiot._

He grabbed her hand to stop the motions and heard her laugh against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, this isn't turning you on, is it?" She said in a mockingly innocent tone.

"Nope, just trying to get some sleep," he lied through clenched teeth, hoping that with her hand away from him she wouldn't have noticed the stiffening going on underneath the only bit of material shielding him from her touch.

She ran her leg up against his, sending a shiver up his spine. "Goodnight, Han."

"Goodnight, Leia."

He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to be somewhere else.

_This is without a doubt, the _stupidest _position I've ever put myself in._

He really hoped that he would fall asleep fast.

* * *

The following morning Leia awakened to find that Han was already up. She heard the shower running and decided to go get some caf ready while she waited her turn. She was already on her second cup by the time Han finally emerged, fully dressed. "That was an awfully long shower, what were you doing in there?"

"Nothing. Just getting cleaned up."

She could tell by the tone that that certainly was _not_ the only reason his shower had taken so long. "I didn't get you all worked up last night by not wearing anything to bed, did I?" She said innocently.

"You were naked? Huh, I hadn't noticed."

Tired of playing this game, she decided to be a bit more direct. "Do you honestly intend to keep this up for another five days?"

"Why, do you miss this already, sweetheart?"

His attitude was frustrating her to the point that she was just about ready to do some threatening of her own. "No, no. I know _I_ can handle it. Just waiting for you to finally admit that _you_ can't. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to shower, if there's any hot water left."

Irritated, she left the room and spotted Han's ID chip on the dresser on her way to the 'fresher. An idea dawned on her, and she took it with her, knowing that he couldn't possibly get to the docking bay without it. She placed it on the floor by the shower, started the water and stepped in, intentionally not drawing the privacy curtain.

_If this doesn't work, _she thought, _I may have to threaten to harm him in such a manner that he won't be able to do it again even if he _wanted _to._

Allowing the luxury of the hot water to take away the tension, she had nearly forgotten the trap she'd set. She was reminded several minutes later, she heard Han rummaging in the next room before he yelled from the other side of the door. "Leia, have you seen my ID?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of Leia's lips. Her plan was working. "I think you dropped it in here, Han. Come on in and get it."

His right hand appeared from behind the door and when he walked through, his left was covering his eyes. He felt around in the air, his hand finally coming to rest at the sink. "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work," he said.

"What are you talking about?" His hands groped the sink, desperately searching for his ID so he could get out of the apartment. "You're not going to find it that way, Han. You're going to have to open your eyes."

He let out an exasperated breath and let his free hand fall to his side before taking his other from his face and opening his eyes. Hazel eyes glared at her and she smiled at him sweetly, letting the water cascade down her naked body as she ran her fingers through her long hair. All she wanted him to do was jump in with her, and just about any other time that is exactly what would've happened. She could see him trying to keep his eyes on her face, but being unable to keep from wandering down to admire the rest of her body before finally spotting his ID on the floor and bending over to snatch it up. "You are an evil, evil woman, do you know that?"

She just smiled back at him. "There's room for one more, you know."

"Yeah, I remember. Not today." His response seemed to have come out of angry frustration than the over-confidence he'd been displaying earlier.

"See you tonight, Han," and she turned to continue rinsing her hair as he stomped out of the room. It wouldn't take much longer.

* * *

Han returned home later than usual that evening, long after Leia was done with her daily meetings, and she had been waiting impatiently, anxious to end this stand-off once and for all. Lying in the bedroom, she saw him sheepishly walk through the door, obviously afraid of what kind of torture he was about to have to endure.

"Hi, Han," Leia said as she stepped through the doorway from their bedroom and Han jumped at the sound.

"Hi." Han looked a little surprised when he looked at her and saw that she was covered head to toe in a terrycloth robe, her long hair cascading freely down her back.

"How was your day?"

His brow furrowed in suspicion. "Fine, yours?"

"Great." She walked over and flopped onto the couch, stretching her legs. Han couldn't seem to figure out what he should do at this point, and eventually walked over to stand behind her, arching an his eyebrow over an investigative glare.

"What are you up to this time?"

"What do you mean? I'm just sitting here on the couch in my robe, relaxing at the end of a long day."

A bit of relief seemed to come over his face until she started talking again. "But you know, it _is_ getting kind of warm in here, don't you think?" She tugged at the collar of the robe, feigning overheating.

"Oh, of _course_ it is," Han said. "And I suppose you're not wearing anything under that robe."

"Don't be silly, of course I am. What kind of a decent woman disrobes in the living room and walks around in the nude?"

His skepticism hadn't waned. "I don't know. You've been acting anything but _decent _lately, Leia."

His skeptical glare was replaced with a look of utter defeat as she stood and tossed the robe aside, pausing for a moment before drawing her hair up into a ponytail behind her head.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me. That is _not_ fair."

"What do you mean? This is what I always wear when I'm too hot in the apartment."

"Right, all the time. Princess, you're _killing_ me."

She gave him a wicked grin, "I know." She stood before him wearing nothing but a white negligee that she had bought a couple of years ago, just after they were married. Although it didn't have much material to begin with, what little was there was almost entirely transparent. She only brought it out on special occasions, and always loved the look on his face when he saw her wearing it. It had never failed her before, and she was sure it would not fail her now. But just to be sure, she lay back down on the couch, arched her back and stretched her legs out seductively.

Han looked dumbstruck, his lower lip hanging and his mouth wodlessly agape. Then, he abruptly blurted out, "I'm gonna go sleep on the _Falcon_, see ya later." And in a flash he was gone, leaving Leia alone once again.

She let out a sigh of frustration, now beyond annoyed at the whole situation. This needed to end _now. _She threw her robe back on and ran out after him. "Han! Get back here!" She called after him as he determinedly marched off.

"No, thanks, I'll just be on my ship since she gets lonely sometimes."

"What, and I don't?" He didn't even look back and she was forced to run after him. When she caught up she forcefully grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Han, what are you trying to prove? This is stupid. And honestly, I'm starting to feel a little rejected here."

She could see that he was trying not to look her in the eye, but instead kept his gaze at his eye level, which was considerably over her head. "You know I'm not rejecting you because I don't _want _you. Oh, Gods, I _want _to…" Fumbling for words and still trying not to look at her, he finally continued. "I know it's stupid, but I said I wasn't going to put out, and I'm not."

"What if I release you from the bet? You win, you get your massages, I fix the disposal, we both get what we know we both want, and everyone is happy."

This finally brought his eyes back down to hers. "Are you sure that's what you want? You'd _let_ me win?"

"_Yes_!" She grabbed the collar of his jacket with both hands. "Now will you just come inside? All of this anticipation is driving me crazy!" She never in a million years thought that she would have to beg her husband for sex.

He pretended to consider his answer, but came back with the only logical response. "Well, okay. But this is only because you're making me do it, not because I couldn't hold out if I wanted to."

"Absolutely, whatever you say. Now let's get inside." She grabbed him by the waist of his pants, pulling him along behind her. She barely got the door closed behind her before she pinned him against the wall and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, nearly devouring him in the process. Han was taken aback and she saw his eyes widen as she pushed her tongue fiercely into his mouth in an all-consuming kiss. She grabbed his hand and pulled it inside her robe to her breast and then slid it down between her legs. She had been aching for his touch, and after a few moments, she came up for air.

"I hope you don't plan on being so stubborn again anytime soon," she said breathlessly.

"I can't promise you that. But I think I can promise I won't be withholding sex from you again anytime soon. Although I have to admit that it's been fun watching you try and come up with new ways to get me going."

"If you keep being such a pain _I'm_ not going to put out for _you_."

"I'll shut up, then. But would you mind taking off that robe again?"

Leia moved away from him and let the robe fall away from her shoulders, revealing the very scantily clad body beneath.

"That is probably the best thing you ever bought for me, Princess. Now let's go ahead and take it off." He reached behind her and slid the lacy straps off her shoulders and down her arms, pressing his lips to every inch of exposed flesh has he slowly lowered it down her body. He knelt before her and held the garment open to allow her to step out of it before tossing it aside. Still kneeling, he ran his hands along her back, inducing a shiver over the bare skin. He pressed his lips to her belly, then moved lower to elicit a gasp as every inch of her skin seemed set aflame by his touch.

She ran her hands through his hair and he stood once again to press his lips to hers.

His anxiousness was apparent when instead of leading her off to the bedroom, he simply lowered her right onto the couch and ran his mouth over every inch of exposed skin, letting his tongue heighten the experience. She savored each of his kisses as they stirred a heat that began to rise within her. Already she wasn't sure whether or not his stubborn stand-off had been more torture for him or for her. He was working on the spot just below her navel when she finally reached down to tug his shirt over his head and traced her nails lightly over the muscles on his back, then letting her hands dip towards his belt buckle.

"Is this what you were thinking about when you were in the shower yesterday morning?"

He shifted himself within her grip. "Something like this. Only this is better."

He briefly pulled away and she looked up at him as he removed his pants at an impressive speed, but judging by how eager every part of his body looked, she understood why. He collapsed on top of her once again, this time going after her neck and collarbone as she couldn't help but grind her hips against his thigh, wrapping her own leg tightly around his waist. "Sweetheart, I don't think I'm going to be able to wait," Han breathed into her neck.

"It's ok, I don't want you to." It wasn't that unusual for them to go a few days without making love, even if that wasn't the norm, if they were both too tired or busy or one of them was sick. But it was funny how just having him say she couldn't have him made her want it that much more. It was all she had been able to think about.

He slid into her to fill the aching void she'd been feeling over the past few days. "That's better," she reached up and pressed her hand to his cheek. "I was starting to worry that maybe you didn't want this anymore."

"Leia, that was the toughest couple of days of restraint in my life. I know we've been apart longer, but having you here and not, well, _having _you?"

"I'm impressed. But don't _ever _do that again. Oh!"

He responded with a shift of his hips, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Their breathing was quick and Leia felt as though he was very quickly going to fill the desire that had been building in her since he told her he was going to hold out on her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed him, trying to take him in deeper and deeper. It felt like it had been months rather than days.

"Han, oh Han." Leia's arms pulled Han's body closer to her.

"Oh, Leia. I'm sorry I didn't… ah."

The tempo increased to a maddening pace and Leia wasn't sure how much more she could handle. It wasn't that often that they went at it with such fervor, but at that moment, there was absolutely no slowing either of them down.

She looked into his sparkling hazel eyes and pulled him down into a forceful kiss, wanting to become a part of him in ever possible way while she breathed sighs of pleasure into his mouth.

_This is so much better than any stupid novel I've read, _Leia thought to herself. She realized maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that she didn't usually have the time to read frivolous things. The real thing though, she would _always_ make time for. And no book she had ever read had come close to conveying the kind of intense love she had for her husband, or the pleasure he had always brought her.

She felt the intensity burning between her legs and Han's rhythmic moaning told her that he must have been feeling the same thing as she arched her hips up towards him. She was forced to throw her head back as the ecstasy overwhelmed her, she shouted Han's name, and every muscle in her body tensed as she felt the shuddering coming from her husband after one last, powerful thrust, her own release washing over her entire body before she finally relaxed and started trying to breathe normally again.

She slowly opened her eyes in time to see Han open his to look down at her with a satisfied grin on his face. She couldn't help herself from running her fingers through his now-sweaty hair.

Leia broke the silence first. "I told you you'd put out before the week was up. You didn't make it long at all."

"I'll admit it wasn't one of my brighter ideas, but it sure got you going, didn't it? Are you going to throw yourself at me like that every night?"

"Why would I have to? You're easy. Usually all I have to do is show up."

"You're probably right about that. What do you say we continue this in the bedroom? Make up for some other missed opportunities over the past couple of days?"

"I've been waiting for you to say that."

He lifted her into his arms, skin against skin, and carried her into the next room, delicately laying her across the large, luxurious bed and propping himself up on his arms above her, locking eyes and each displaying what could only be described as giddy smiles.

"I love you, Han. But if you ever turn me down like that again, I swear I'll…"

He silenced her by placing a finger to her lips. "I promise it will never, _ever_ happen again." He followed the statement with a passionate kiss to serve as a preview of the evening to ensue.

_If only those writers had any idea of how much better this is than anything they've ever written about us, _Leia thought to herself before becoming lost in a haze of pure bliss.


End file.
